


Enjoyments & Distractions

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff and Feels, Foreplay and feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris and Hawke are cuddling in bed together, and Fenris is reading, but Hawke has other plans for their evening.





	Enjoyments & Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> After all the angst and pining in my Champions of the Just fic, I needed to write some fluffy act three feels. Special thanks and lots of love to the incomparably wonderful theoxfordcommando! ❤️

Hawke never believed he could be this happy.

But he is happier than he ever dreamed possible, now that he has Fenris back. And it only makes him happier to know that Fenris is just as happy to be with him.

Fenris — beautiful, perfect Fenris whom Hawke loves more than anyone in the world — is beside him on Hawke’s bed ( _their_ bed, Hawke thinks, utterly besotted). Fenris is reading, seated with his back propped against their pile of pillows and a book in his lap, and Hawke lies next to him, while gazing up at him adoringly.

It’s wonderful to watch Fenris read, to see how content he is, to see how far he’s come, to see how relaxed and comfortable and at home he feels.

It’s also very wonderful to have Fenris in his bed. Just saying.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Hawke leans up and kisses Fenris’s cheek, before flopping back down onto the blankets. Fenris’s mouth curves into a grin, but he doesn’t look up from his book. He does, however, reach out to hold Hawke’s hand. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, Hawke draws Fenris’s hand to his lips and places a kiss on each lyrium-marked knuckle.

Fenris makes a pleased humming sound and turns the page.

“Enjoying yourself, love?” asks Hawke, punctuating each word with a kiss on the back of Fenris’s hand and wrist.

“Quite. Seems you’re enjoying yourself as well.”

Fenris’s eyes are glued to his book, but his expression has turned light and playful, his smile changing into a wicked smirk.

Well then, if this is to be a game, then Hawke is more than willing to play along.

How many kisses will it require before he can draw Fenris away from his book and into his arms? Hawke trails several more kisses up Fenris’s left arm and shoulder, and then he nuzzles Fenris’s neck. His mouth finding the precise spot Fenris likes to be kissed and lightly nips at the skin. Fenris still not look up from his reading, but he leans into Hawke’s touch, so Hawke decides to count that as point in his favor.

Hawke’s mouth moves along the length of Fenris’s pointed ear, his tongue tracing the edge, and then he gently bites the tip, sucking on it softly. This elicits a soft moan and a shiver from Fenris, which sends a spike of heat down through Hawke, so Hawke does it again, his hands sliding along Fenris’s waist.

A laugh escapes Fenris as Hawke pulls him closer, but he stubbornly keeps his gaze locked onto his book. Hawke’s changes his focus to kiss the lyrium lines on Fenris’s neck, his beard tickling Fenris at all the sensitive points. Cheeks and green eyes blazing with heat, Fenris is practically melting into Hawke’s arms.

“Have I mentioned how much I adore and worship you?” Hawke murmurs into Fenris’s skin as he continues lavishing kisses onto Fenris’s neck, chin, and the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, but I would not object to hearing it again,” teases Fenris with another laugh, and Hawke could nearly die from happiness at how lovely a sound that is.

Hawke might be the rogue, but Fenris is not afraid to play dirty, for he reaches out with one hand and slides it down Hawke’s pants.

“I see I have your full attention,” says Fenris smugly with a pleased smirk, his hand stroking along Hawke’s hardening length and thumb brushing along the head, and Hawke can’t help but groan at how perfect that feels. With his other hand, he closes his book and sets it aside. Then, leaning back, he captures Hawke’s mouth in a kiss, while continuing his ministrations down below. With a beautiful smile, Fenris says, “And now you have my full attention as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where I’m cutting it off because this is waaaay out of my comfort zone.


End file.
